Destination Truth: Dolofónos ton Theón
by InGenworker
Summary: When Reports start to surface of a Ten-Feet Tall Monster roaming the Altiplano, Josh gathers up the best members of his team to search for the Man-Eating Monster. This Time the team are in for a lot more than they expect. On Hiatus!
1. Base Camp

**I'm Josh Gates. In my Travel's I've seen some unexplainable things, and I've done some things I can't quite explain.**

**Now I've pulled together a Team armed with the latest Technology in the search for answers to Worlds Strangest Mysteries.**

**I'm not sure what's out there waiting for me, but I know what I'm looking for. The Truth.**

_***Destination Truth***_

**Normally Alien-like creatures don't catch my attention; I leave them to those men on the Discovery Channel. However resent reports of a 10 feet tall Man Eating Monster roaming the Altiplano Mountain in Chile can't be in ignored.**

**Sightings of this large creature have only started appearing within the last 20 years. The locals describe this creature as being 10 feet tall, with long arms and Feathers trailing down its back. The Animal is known as 'Dolofónos ton Theón' which is Greek for 'The Killer of Gods'.**

**The only problem with going out to search for this creature is that the Altiplano is over 20,000 ft tall and hardly has any air up there at all, Which makes it almost impossible for anything bigger than a fly to live up there for more than a few hours, never mind a Ten Feet Tall Man Eating Creature.**

**We began are search for the Monster out of a bad SyFy movie by packing up are things and buying airplane tickets at . From there we travelled by Airplane to the city of La Paz, were Bicha are case manager decided to blend in with the natives.**

"Niña Bonita!" Bicha Sang.

Bicha was dancing with three other people. The three other people dancing with Bicha were black and were wearing colourful clothing. Josh Gates, Erin Ryder, Rex Williams, Gabriel 'Gabe' Copeland and Evan Stone were all sat around the four dancing people in a big circle, clapping their hands to the rhythm of the music playing. The music playing was 'Niña Bonita'.

Josh, Evan and Rex were clapping along to the rhythm and singing, while Gabe and Ryder were covering their mouths from laughing.

"This is Fantastic!" Josh laughed into the camera.

**The Next morning we sat off on are 200 mile Journey to the Altiplano. The Journey there was treacherous and involved crossing the most dangerous road in the world.**

"Oh. My. God." Josh said.

Josh was sat in the front seat of a Roof-less Jeep. In the Passenger seat was Ryder and in the back seats were Bicha, Evan, Gabe and Rex. The Jeep was slowly moving along a 5.1 ft wide road. The road was on a cliff face. On one side of the road was a 200 ft drop into a river and on the other side was a 5,000 ft cliff.

"Okay, we are now all alone on the world's most deadly road. We have no idea were the other Jeep with the camera crew are. They have just disappeared. We have there phones and the Walkie-Talkie's. They could be dead for all we know." Josh said.

"Have we got Bear-Talkie?" Josh asked.

"Roger that Josh." Evan said pulling out the Bear Talkie from the Nandi Bear episode from his pocket.

"Good, that's all that matters. If I die Bear-Talkie will be the leader of the team Ok?" Josh said.

"Roger that Josh." Evan said laughing.

"Well, that's not a good sign." Josh said pointing a head of the Jeep. A couple of feet in front of the Jeep was a Holy Cross.

"I think that one will be mine." Bicha said as the Jeep drove past it.

"Ok, guys we are now 5 1/2 thousand feet above sea level, and still rising." Ryder said holding the Sat Nav in her hands.

"Guys, more cross's." Rex said pointing next the Jeep. Next the Jeep were three Holy Cross's with flowers on them.

"The road is just going the get thinner from here. I just know it." Josh mumbled.

"WOAH!" Evan shouted from the back.

_***Destination Truth***_

"The road is just going the get thinner from here. I just know it." Josh mumbled.

"WOAH!" Evan shouted from the back.

"What!" Josh shouted.

"Part of the cliff just gave away." Even said pointing to some rocks rolling down the cliff.

"Josh I don't like this." Ryder said.

"More Cross's." Rex said pointing a head.

"Evan, role down your window and let me know how far we are from the cliff edge." Josh told Evan.

Evan then rolled down his window and stuck his head out. "Holy F***. There's about half Millimetre separating the Car from the cliff." Evan said.

"Josh! More rocks just fell!" Evan shouted again.

"Well get your head in before you drag us off!" Josh shouted at him.

"More cross's." Rex said.

"Guys the cliff is going!" Evan said worryingly.

"Josh I really don't like this!" Ryder said.

Suddenly there was the sound of a crack. Everyone fell silent.

"Josh. What was that?" Ryder whispered. "Very Bad." Josh said looking out his window at the 5,000 ft drop.

**After safely getting across death-road we were reunited with the camera crew in the village of Última posicion, were we planed are route up to the Altiplano.**

"Alright, lets get down to it." Josh said.

Josh, Gabe, Evan, Ryder and Rex were all sat outside a cafe at a white plastic table.

On the Table was a map.

"Ok the Altiplano. It's 50 times dryer than Death Valley. It has never rained. It is the driest place on earth and there is no life, not even bacteria." Josh said.

"Well if there's no life, then what are we doing here?" Rex asked.

"We are here because People from this village have herd howling from the mountain. And a couple of days ago, a group of teenagers travelled up there and didn't come back." Josh said pointing to a mountain in the distance.

"Well, like you said there's no water, air or bacteria up there, so couldn't they have just died of dehydration?" Bicha asked.

"That's what I thought as well. Until one of the 4 teenager's that went up there returned to this village. One of his arms was missing and he was yelling about a monster. He died before they could get him to hospital." Josh said. Everyone was silent.

"So Do I believe that there is a Man-Eating 10 ft tall monster living in the Altiplano Mountain? No. Do I believe that there is something that could harm a person up there? Yes." Josh said.

After Josh finished that sentence, A black waiter walked out of the cafe with their drinks.

"Thanks man." Josh said as the man put the drinks on the table.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to know anything about the Dolofónos ton Theón would you?" Josh asked the waiter.

"Ah, yes." The Man said.

"Would you share some of your information with us?" Josh asked the man, pointing to a empty set next to him.

"Yes, of course." The Man said sitting down.

"So, have you seen the creature in person?" Josh asked the waiter.

"Yes I have." The Man said.

"You have? So you've seen the Dolofónos ton Theón in person?" Josh asked him.

"Yes." The Man answered.

"Can you tell us what it looked like?" Bicha asked.

"Yes, It was big, very big. I was driving to the village over the mountains, when I spotted it. It was running on all fours across the mountain desert. The animal was so fast If I wasn't driving at such speeds I would not have seen it. The animal was dark brown with an alien head, long arms, Very big Jaws, and feathers trailing down from its head to its spine." The Man said.

"I see, is there anything else?" Josh asked.

"Yes, It had a very small tail." The Man said.

"And would you show us the area you saw the Dolofónos ton Theón at?" Josh asked the Man.

"No, no. It's too dangerous." The Man said.

"I see, well Thank you for time." Josh said as the waiter stood up.

"Oh and here's a little tip." Josh said putting some money into the Man's T-shirt Pocket.

"Okay, from what I've been told this thing is starting to look like that 'Future Predator' Thing out of 'Primeval', only Bigger. A lot bigger. And its also a different colour and has feathers." Josh said taking a sip of his coffee.

**And with a good Description in mind about what were looking for we set off. However, As anybody who has seen this show will know, things never move that smoothly.**

"This is just getting old now." Josh said. Josh was leaning against the bonnet of the Jeep. The bonnet of the Jeep was up and steam was pouring out.

"Okay, The Jeep needs a Jump Start. Ryder's gone off trying to find somebody to help and Evan have gone to the shop. Bicha and Gabe have been eaten by the Dolofónos ton Theón. And nobody can find Bear-Talkie. Great." Josh said.

"Josh! I found a couple who will help us!" A voice came from behind the camera.

The Camera turned to show Ryder standing next to a Man and Woman. Behind the Man and Woman was a Red Landover with its bonnet up. Connected to the engine of the Jeep were two long wires.

"Great! Let's get to this!" Josh said standing up and walking over the Jeep door.

Ryder then walked over to the Jeep holding two long wires.

She placed them into the engine.

"Ok Josh, try it up!" She said patting the side of the car.

Josh turned the car on. The Car made a small noise, but remained off.

"One." Josh counted. He turned the car on again, but nothing happened.

"Two." Josh counted. He once again turned the car on, only the hear a little noise before it turned of again.

"Three." Josh said shaking his head. He turned the ignition key again, however this time the engine roared to life.

"Four. Four Try's." Josh said laughing.

"It's just getting old now." Josh said as Ryder took the wires out of the engine.

"Ryder reminds me to search for Gremlins next time. I swear once I get my hands on them." Josh said as Ryder walked away from the Jeep.

"Thank you." Ryder said passing the jump-start wires back to the couple.

"Okay Guys! Let's go!" Josh shouted honking the car horn.

**And after the classic Destination Truth Break-Down we were ready to begin are search for the Dolofónos ton Theón.**

"Okay, Altiplano here we come!" Josh said. Josh was sat in the front seat of the Jeep. The Jeep was moving at about 50 miles a hour across a long road. On each side of the road was a large desert full of dead grass and weeds.

"Josh, does it get hotter or colder at altitude, I've forgotten?" Rex asked from the back.

"I'm pretty sure It gets hotter, no, no, sorry, hang on, colder." Josh answered.

"Damn!" Evan shouted from the back.

"What's wrong?" Josh asked him.

"My ears just popped!" Evan said holding his ears.

"Evan, it doesn't hurt that-Arrgggghhh mine to." Josh said grabbing his ears.

"Rex, Evan, have you two got the stuff?" Josh asked letting go of his ears.

"Yep." Rex and Evan said.

"Good." Josh said.

"By now you're probably wondering how we're going the breath up there. We can go for about a hour breathing the air up there. So we have brought some air tanks a long, which should last us a night or two. And to word of the altitude sickness, Rex and Evan and bought some supplies." Josh said into the camera.

Evan and Rex then took some tablets out of their pockets and pasted them to Josh.

"Um Guys?" Josh said looking at the tablets.

"Yeah?" They both said.

"This is Viagra?" He told them.

Ryder burst out laughing.

"Yeah, apparently, for reasons unknown to science Viagra stops you having a edema in your lungs." Rex said.

"I thought they were for the trouser area, not your chest." Bicha said.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Josh said taking a tablet out of the box.

Josh then pasted the Box around the Jeep, and everyone got one out, including Ryder.

"Three. Two. One." Josh said. Everyone put the Viagra in there mouths and swallowed it.

"Well, I never thought I would do that." Ryder choked.

"So, that will save are lives?" Josh asked while choking.

"Yep." Evan coughed.

"I've just taken Viagra on the world's tallest road, how many people can say that?" Josh said

Everyone laughed.

**And after choking to death of Viagra, we eventually found a good place to set up base camp. We then set out 4 infrared camera's several hundred yards out in each direction. Another several hundred yards out we placed 4 trap cameras. Finally we set up a laser perimeter fence that would alert us about anything entering the camp. With no life up here what so ever, catching anything on these cameras would be a major scientific discovery.**

"Okay because most reports of the Dolofónos ton Theón happen during sun set, We will begin the search now." Josh said.

Josh was stood in front of dark blue table with a laptop on it. Surrounding him was Gabe, Bicha, Rex, Ryder and Evan. Behind the table and the group of people were three tents. The base camp was in the middle of a desert. There was nothing in miles, no plants, no trees, no houses, no water. The sky was turning orange.

"So, If we start now, 10:00pm and finish at 3:00am then we should have enough evidence to prove that this creature isn't real." Josh said.

"Okay, Gabe, you and Bicha stay here and watch the camera's. Evan you and Rex go North, Ryder, your with me, we will head south. "Josh said pointing to the laptops, the north, and then south.

Everyone answered ok.

"Now, if anybody starts to feel ill or light-headed. Just take another Viagra and take a couple of breaths from the oxygen tanks. We all meet back here in 2 hours." Josh said.


	2. Search

**Dried up River on the Altiplano**

**10:27 pm**

"Hello! Mr Bogey Man! Anyone out there!" Rex shouted.

Rex and Even were slowly moving through a large dried up river. Evan was in front, with Rex trailing along behind. The River was originally about 10-12 feet deep and about 5-6 feet wide. Creating a labyrinth-like canyon. Anything could be lurking around above the dried river. The Sun had already set, making the camera turn into Night-Vision mode.

"Sshh." Evan said.

Both Evan and Rex stopped in their tracks.

"Why?" Rex asked.

Evan looked at Rex.

"_Something_ might answer." Evan said looking up at the edges of the river.

Evan sighed and turned and continued walking along the rocky dried up river.

Rex followed.

"You don't seriously think there could be something living up here does you?" Rex asked.

"_Something_ killed those three kids and ripped of the other ones arm." Evan said stepping over a large bolder.

"Heaven, There has been no trace of anything like this in the fossil record. Ever." Rex said.

"Don't call me Heaven. It's Even. I'm not saying there is, I'm just stating that something or _someone_ did that to them." Even said.

"Someone? You think there's a murder up here?" Rex asked stepping over the large bolder.

"I don't know what's up here. But I know something is." Evan said looking up into the night sky.

"You watched '_Hostel' _on the way up here didn't you?" Rex asked.

Evan sighed again.

"Everyone one was asleep in the Car and the only thing the DVD had installed on it was Hostel and Doctor Who, and I'm not watching that crap." Evan said.

"Really? You always struck me as the person who would love it." Rex said.

"I am actually insulted." Evan said.

"What about Stargate? Surely you like that." Rex asked.

Evan halted.

"Heaven?" Rex asked.

"Sshh." Evan said.

Rex halted.

"What's wrong?" Rex whispered.

"Listen." Evan whispered.

Evan pointed up to edges of the dried up river. There was differently something moving up there. There was a light sound of _'thud'_, followed by the crunching of rocks and sand.

Evan and Rex looked at each other worryingly.

'D.E.P' Rex mouthed to Evan.

Evan nodded.

Very slowly and quietly Evan turned around his shoulder bag so it was on his front.

Evan began to unzip the bag, but stopped when he heard how loud the zip was.

He wasn't the only thing that stopped.

Whatever was making the footsteps had heard the zip. The Footsteps had stopped.

Evan and Rex both looked up.

Nothing.

But still the two remained quiet.

Suddenly the sounds of crunching sand told them that the mysterious 'thing' had began moving again. However this wasn't good news. Judging by the direction the sounds where going from, they were getting louder! The Owner of the Footsteps was moving towards them.

Evan looked back to Rex.

Evan pointed towards the ground.

Rex nodded.

The Two began crouching down. Without taking their eyes off the Edges of the cliffs the two lowered themselves into a crouching position. But then, disaster struck.

The piece of rumble Rex was standing on broke. Sending his leg flying out from underneath him. Rex winched as he landed on his flat on his back. But he managed to remain completely silent, apart from the sounds of the crunching rumble. One leg was bent and trapped under his body, while the other one was stuck out touching the canyon wall.

'_You Okay?_' Evam mouthed to him.

Rex shook his head.

Rex raised his head off the ground and grasped it with his hand, revelling a small pool of blood under his head. Rex rubbed the back off his head.

The Footprints Meanwhile made gotten loud and closer, and if anything increased speed when Rex fell.

Suddenly they stopped.

Evan took his eyes of Rex and looked up.

Very visible from the top of canyon, was smoke.

_Something _was up there. Something Big and breathing. Whatever was up there was right there above them. Its breath clearly visible drifting into the small canyon.

Evan looked into the camera. His face was poor white with fear.

'_What's that?' _He mouthed, clearly scared.

Evan looked back up.

Whatever was up there had no intention of moving. Its breath just slowly blew downwards into the canyon. Each breath was about three seconds apart.

Suddenly the owner of the breath released a ear-piercing shriek. The shriek sounded like a cross between an Elephant, Some form of Reptile and a large bird. It was horrid. Evan lifted both hands of the ground and covered his ears. And judging by the shakes of the camera, the camera man did the same. The roar continued until for a good more couple of seconds before falling silent.

Evan removed his hands from his ears.

The large amount of breath used for the roar began drifting down into the canyon.

Evan had to shake his hand back and forth just to be able to see.

Finally to smoke cleared revealing that the breaths onto of the canyon had stopped. However there had been no sounds made what so ever to prove that the animal had moved.

Evan looked into the camera.

His face looked terrified.

His eye's had turned blood shot and all the blood had been drained from his face. But, this wasn't from being scared. He could hardly breathe; he needed a breath from the oxygen tank. The one strapped to Rex.

Evan and the camera turned to Rex.

Rex had fallen unconscious, with one hand behind his head and the other resting on his chest.

Judging by the sounds of crunching stones, the creature began to move off.

Evan sighed and smiled.

"Oh My God!" He screamed.

_***Destination Truth***_

Judging by the sounds of crouching stones, the creature began to move off.

Evan sighed and smiled.

Suddenly a large amount of dust, rocks, sand and root's where thrown down from the top of the canyon.

"Oh My God!" Evan shouted covering his head.

The dust spread like smoke, blocking the view off the camera.

Root's and mini stone pelted the camera lenses. Judging by the sound' and shakes coming from behind the camera, the dead remains of Planet Earth had also hit the camera man.

Finally the dust settled.

Evan was crouched down on the floor with his arms protection his head his head. The Whole of his back was covered in sand and roots.

Evan shook the sand and stones of his head and looked at the camera.

The Footsteps where coming back towards them.

Evan's eyes grew wide.

"Run!" Evan shouted standing up.

"Help me get him back!" Evan shouted at the camera man.

Evan grasped Rex's feet and lifted.

"Don't just stand there you B*****! Turn the camera off and grab his arms!" Evan shouted.

Evan was begging to cry.

And judging by the Loud Footsteps getting closer, he had good reason.

Suddenly The Camera went black.

**Meanwhile, unaware we had a man down, Me and Ryder had returned to Base Camp because of a camera malfunction.**

"So, Gabe, have we got anything yet?" Josh asked.

Josh, Ryder and Gabe were all sat down at a dark blue table. On the Table was a Silver Laptop. Surrounding the area around the Table were three Dark Blue tents. Towering over the table was a large shaded structure. Sat next to the Laptop was Bear Talkie.

"Nope unfortunately." Gabe said typing something onto the laptop.

"Well we gave it a try. Ready to call the investigation off?" Gabe asked.

Josh sighed.

"Not yet, we've have only been here for Half a hour. If don't find anything by tomorrow morning then we will pack up and try to make it back across Death Road." Josh said.

"Frankly I doubt we will find anything." Josh said.

Suddenly as if on cue a low roar echoed through the Altiplano. The roar sounded like a cross between an Elephant, A Lizard and a Bird. The roar sounded more like a shriek of pain than anything else.

"Okay. Now I'm getting interested." Josh mumbled.

"Where did that come from?" Ryder asked Josh.

Josh pulled a compass out of his Pocket.

Gabe and Ryder stood up.

The Two walked in the direction of the Tents, and the previously herd roar.

"Um. North." Josh said looking at his compass.

"Are you sure?" Gabe asked, pulling a pair of binoculars off his neck.

"Yeah." Josh mumbled looking at the Laptop screen.

Josh looked up.

"Did we get that noise on Camera?" He asked.

"Yeah." The Camera Man said.

Josh smiled.

"Inst that where Even and Rex are?" Ryder asked.

"Yeah, I'll try to contact them." Josh said.

Josh stood up and walked over to his crew.

"No use I can't see in the Dark." Gabe said looking through his binoculars.

"What about the Thermal Imager?" Ryder asked.

"Oh, you mean the one Even and Rex took?" Gabe asked.

"Sshh." Josh said.

Gabe and Ryder looked at Josh.

He had a finger in one ear and a Walkie-Talkie pressed against his ear.

"What's wrong?" Gabe asked.

"There's no signal." Josh said pulling the Talkie away from his ear.

"That's impossible! It's a Walkie-Talkie not a phone!" Gabe said grabbing the warlike talkie out of Josh's hand.

Josh turned to the distance.

"Rex!" He shouted.

"Evan! Can you hear me?" He shouted.

"He's right. It's got No Signal." Gabe said.

"I don't like this." Ryder said.

"Okay, let's not panic; let's just look at the evidence. Evan and Rex took off North, um, Forty Five Minutes ago. Then Five minutes ago we here a roar from their area. Keeping in mind that no Animal could survive up here. And no we can't contact them." Josh said.

Ryder covered her mouth.

"I don't like this Josh." She said.

Josh sighed.

"Me Never." He said looking into the distance.

"Should we go after them?" Gabe asked.

"No. Rex is a trained Doctor and Evan managed to survive being attacked and thrown by a Spirit. If there is something out there, I'm not saying there is, But if there was then they will make it back safely." Josh said.

Josh turned to Gabe.

"Gabe, they took two bottles of water each. A Pack of six Viagra pills between them and an Oxygen tank. How long can the live for?" Josh asked.

"Well, hoping that they don't decide to have a drunken party then they should make it to morning. If they can survive the cold." Gabe said.

Josh sighed.

"Rex! Evan! Are you out there!" Josh shouted again.

"The cameras." Gabe mumbled.

"What?" Josh asked.

"The Cameras. We have four infrared Cameras, Four regular Cameras and Four Trap Camera's. If they pass past any off them or the Laser perimeter we should be able to see them." Gabe said pointing at his Laptop.

Josh looked at the Laptop.

"You do that." Josh said.

"Right." Gabe said walking back to the table.

"Ryder, you stay here with Gabe. I'm going to go and find them." Josh said.

"No you're not!" Ryder said.

"Yes I am." Josh said walking over to the table.

Josh picked up his rug sack and slung it over his shoulder.

"Josh." Erin said grabbing his arm.

Josh looked at her.

"Don't go." She said.

Josh smiled.

"I'll be fine." Josh said.

Josh picked up Bear Talkie and stuffed him into his Pocket.

"I've got protection." Josh said smiled.

Ryder smiled.

"Be careful." Ryder said.

"I will." Josh said.


End file.
